Once in a Lifetime
by Szallejh
Summary: Die Nekromantin Silencia Cassandra hatte ihr Leben Grenth, dem Gott des Todes verschrieben. 250 Jahre später ziehen unerklärtliche Mächte sie aus der Unterwelt - hinein in ein völlig anderes Tyria, wo neue Erfahrungen und Probleme auf sie warten.
1. Einführung

**Vorwort:  
** Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen eines noch immer andauernden Rollenspiels. Sie umfasst sowohl bereits existierende Charaktere aus anderen Fanfictions, offizielle Charaktere aus dem Spiel selbst sowie einige neue Gesichter. Da wir zwei Autoren sind (Leo13o9 und Szallejh), kann es durchaus sein, dass sie Schreib- und Ausdrucksweisen etwas variieren, je nachdem, wer wie viel an welchem Kapitel gearbeitet hat.

* * *

 **Willkommen in Tyria, im Jahre 1325 nach Exodus des mouvelianischen Kalenders.**

Zur Einführung folgt eine kurze Zusammenfassung der fünf größten bekannten Völker des heutigen Tyria.

 **Asura**

Die Asura sind eine Spezies kleiner, aber hochintelligenter Humanoiden, deren Körper mit großen Augen, langen Ohren und klauenartigen Händen und Füßen perfekt an das Leben unter der Erde angepasst sind, wo sie auch lange Zeit lebten. Vor 250 Jahren wurden sie an die Oberfläche getrieben und mussten sich mit Rata Sum eine neue Hauptstadt aufbauen, die sich im Zentrum der Befleckten Küste befindet. Durch herausragende technologische und intellektuelle Fortschritte haben sie sich zu einem der größten und stärksten Völker Tyrias entwickelt. Dieses Volk nutzt schon seit langer Zeit die Magie als Werkzeug, mit deren Hilfe sie sich in den gesamten Tiefen Tyrias ausbreiten konnten. Mit Asura-Portalen verbanden sie Orte miteinander, um schneller über den gesamten Kontinent reisen zu können.

Die Asura glauben an die Ewige Alchemie, die Idee, dass alle Dinge Teil einer größeren Sache seien. Deshalb ist ihr Leben so aufgebaut, dass jeder versucht die Ewige Alchemie zu verstehen. Dazu treten sie einem der drei Kollegs, Dynamik, Statik oder Synergetik bei, um die Geheimnisse zu erforschen. Denn wenn ein Asura die Ewige Alchemie verstanden hat, so kann dieser über Tyria herrschen.

Der Arkane Rat ist eine Kommission, die die Asura anführt. Eigentlich sollten dort die klügsten Köpfe der Asura sitzen, allerdings wollen diese lieber forschen anstatt ihr Volk zu regieren. Der Sitz des Rates ist in Rata Sum, dessen Leitung vom hohen Rat Flax, sowie von Erfindern, bekannten Diplomaten und den Dekanen der drei asurischen Kollegs übernommen wird.

Neben dem Arkanen Rat sind die Asura in Krus organisiert, ein Zusammenschluss aus mehreren Asura, die zusammen an größeren und komplexeren Projekten arbeiten.

Asura haben tiefgreifende Moralvorstellungen (zumindest die meisten von ihnen). So verachten sie Experimente an lebenden, empfindenden Lebewesen oder Experimente, die beabsichtigt anderen Lebewesen Schaden zufügen.

Sie halten sich für das intelligenteste Volk Tyrias und neigen dazu, dies jedem, sowohl Asura als auch Nichtasura, durch Hochnäsigkeit und übertriebenes Selbstvertrauen zu zeigen. Sie glauben, die Größe eines Volkes habe nichts mit seiner Intelligenz zu tun. Mehr glauben sie, dass durch eine zu große Kultur mehr Fehler und Probleme auftreten. Insbesondere Menschen, die sie als "Bookah" bezeichnen, halten sie für intellektuell unterentwickelt und wenig begabt. Aber auch die Norn und Charr sind ihrer Ansicht nach unterentwickelt und wenig begabt, was Mathematik und Kultur angeht. Dennoch beweisen Asura oft ein gutes und neutrales Verhältnis zu anderen Völkern und handeln nicht voreingenommen, da Fakten über Vorurteile gestellt werden. Dennoch sehen sie Bündnisse mit anderen Völkern mehr als ein Werkzeug an, anstatt in ihnen gleichberechtigte Partner zu sehen.

 **Charr**

Die Charr sind ein katzenartiges Volk, das durch Hörner, scharfe Fangzähne und Klauen recht aggressiv wirkt. Sie sind im Vergleich zu den anderen Völkern eher groß, dies wird jedoch ein wenig dadurch kaschiert, dass sie leicht geduckt auf den Hinterbeinen oder auf allen Vieren laufen.

Viele Jahre vor dem Eintreffen der Menschen nannten die Charr das offene Gelände östlich der Zittergipfel ihr Zuhause. Nachdem sie aus Ascalon vertrieben wurden, lagen sie Jahrhunderte lang mit den Menschen im Krieg, nur um am Ende zusehen zu müssen, wie die Götter und Technologien der Menschen all ihre Bemühungen zunichtemachten. Schließlich vereinten sie sich jedoch und fielen in die Königreiche der Menschen ein. Das weit entfernte Kryta konnte ihrem Einfall standhalten, doch sowohl die Nation Orr als auch das Volk von Ascalon entschieden sich letztendlich für eine Selbstzerstörung, bevor die Charr sie komplett vernichten konnten.

Für ihren Erfolg mussten die Charr teuer bezahlen. Die alten Hochlegionen wurden von der Flammen-Legion unterjocht, die sich dem Studium verbotener Magie und der Verehrung falscher Götter verschrieben hatte. Der Flammen-Legion ist ebenfalls die Unterdrückung weiblicher Charr zuzuschreiben, die einstmals mit den Männern gleichgestellt waren. Der Krieg zog sich in die Länge und jeder Erfolg wurde als Zeichen für die Richtigkeit des Kreuzzugs der Flammen-Legion ausgelegt, während jeder Fehlschlag als Ausrede genutzt wurde, um andere zum Wohl der Schamanen zu opfern.

Zu guter Letzt konnten die Charr Ascalon zwar erobern, doch der wahnsinnige Menschenkönig des Reiches beschloss, seine eigene dunkle Magie – das Feindfeuer – zu beschwören. Die Flammen-Legion hatte zwar die Schlacht gewonnen, doch sollten ihr niemals enden wollende Aufstände der verfluchten Menschen folgen.

Die weiblichen Charr trotzten der Herrschaft der Flammen-Legion und versammelten alle rebellischen Lager der anderen Charr-Legionen um sich. Nachdem die Anführerin der Aufständischen, Kalla Flammenklinge, die Unterstützung des Herrschers der Eisen-Legion gewinnen konnte, schlossen die Eisen-, die Blut- und die Asche-Legion sich ihrer Rebellion an. Zusammen stürzten sie die Schamanen der Flammen-Legion und erlangten wieder Kontrolle über das Schicksal der Charr.

 **Menschen**

In Ascalon entbrannte vor über zweieinhalb Jahrhunderten ein gut zwanzig Jahre währender Kampf, der mit einem Charr-Angriff auf die Stadt Ascalon endete. König Adelbern, der Herrscher über die Menschen, konnte die drohende Niederlage nicht mehr abwenden und beschwor das Feindfeuer, einen Fluch der alle Ascalonier in Geister verwandelte, die nun ruhelos umherwandern und jedes lebende Wesen angreifen, dss sich ihren ehemaligen Ländereien nähert.

Als einzige menschliche Festung in Ascalon verblieb schließlich Ebonfalke, welches eine für die Charr unüberwindbare Festung darstellte. Nachdem Löwenstein, die einstige Hauptstadt der Menschen, durch eine riesige Flutwelle komplett zerstört wurde, errichtete Königin Jennah im Herzen Krytas eine neue Stadt.

Die heutige Hauptstadt der Menschen ist Götterfels, welche den Kern der menschlichen Kultur und ihre letzte Zuflucht dar stellt. Von hier aus regiert die königliche Familie und die Kammer der Minister. Aktuell führt Königin Jennah die Menschen als aktive Regentin an. Geschützt wird die Königsfamilie und die Minister durch die Seraphen-Wache. Götterfels ist die einzige verbleibende große Stadt der Menschen und wird daher von ihnen bis zum Tod verteidigt. In Götterfels fanden viele Menschen verschiedener früherer Königreiche wie Orr und die Flüchtlinge aus Ascalon Zuflucht.

 **Norn**

Die Norn stammen aus den nördlichen Zittergipfeln, wo sich lange Zeit ihre Jagdgründe befanden. Die Norn sind sehr groß und muskulös gebaut. Nachdem der Drache Jormag erwachte, versuchten die Norn die Kreatur zu besiegen, doch viele verloren ihr Leben bei diesem Kampf. Die Geister der Wildnis, die an der Seite der Norn kämpften, versuchten Jormag aufzuhalten. Die vier wichtigsten Geister, die Bärin, die Schneeleopardin, der Wolf und der Rabe führten die Norn nach Süden in die ehemalige Heimat der Zwerge.

In ihrer neuen Heimat fanden die Norn gute Bedingungen zum Leben. Neue Jagdgründe, Freunde und vor allem Feinde. Die Schaufler und Jotun, die das Gebiet genau so beanspruchen wollen wie die Norn, aber auch diejenigen, die von der Macht Jormags unterworfen wurden und die Norn vernichten wollen, stellen eine Herausforderung für das Volk dar.

Seitdem wartet dieses Volk auf einen Helden, der den Zahn Jormags zerstören kann und sich der Herausforderung stellt, den Drachen zu besiegen.

Die Kultur der Norn ist sehr individuell und legt den Schwerpunkt auf persönliche Erfolge und Ruhm. Meistens wird dies durch die Jagd oder durch Kämpfe erreicht. Sie fürchten den Tod nicht, jedoch dass sie nach ihrem Tod vergessen werden, da sie als Helden sterben wollen. Dies bedeutet auch, dass sie sich jeder Herausforderung stellen, egal wie groß diese ist. Ihre Geschichten sollen von ihren Nachfahren weiter erzählt werden und nie vergessen werden.

Die Norn sind ein lebensfrohes, stolzes Volk. Sie lassen sich schnell verärgern, doch verzeihen sie auch ebenso schnell. Sie blicken optimistisch in die Zukunft, auch wenn sie ihre alte Heimat verloren haben. Die Rückkehr wird als Herausforderung angesehen, der sich das Volk stellen muss.

Ein weiterer wichtiger Faktor in der Kultur der Norn ist der Alkohol. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass auf den Feiern zu viel getrunken wird und sich daraus Schlägereien ergeben. Vielmehr ist es ungewöhnlich, wenn dies nicht passiert.

Norn praktizieren eine Schamanenreligion, in der sie die Geister der Wildnis verehren. Sie haben keine Rangstruktur und keine feste Regierung. Ihre Persönlichkeit verbietet es, sich anderen unterzuordnen und ihnen blind hinterherzueifern. Die Rolle eines Norn und seine Autorität entsteht einzig aus seinen Taten und dem Respekt, der ihm durch sein Handeln und Heldentaten entgegen gebracht wird.

Die stärksten und berühmtesten Norn sind meist Gründer oder Namensgeber von Ansiedlungen der Norn, allerdings werden sie nicht als tatsächliche Anführer gewertet.

 **Sylvari**

Die Geschichte der Sylvari beginnt mit einem Menschen und einem Zentauren. Der Mensch war Ronan, ein Krieger der Glänzenden Klinge. Als er von seiner Patrouille getrennt wurde, entdeckte er eine Höhle voller merkwürdiger Samen, die von mächtigen Pflanzenwesen bewacht wurde. Er nahm einen dieser Samen, um ihn seiner Familie zu schenken. Als er jedoch zu Hause ankam, musste er mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sein gesamtes Dorf vom Weißen Mantel und seinen mächtigen Möchtegerngöttern, den Mursaat, abgeschlachtet worden war. Voller Trauer pflanzte er den Samen auf ihren Gräbern und schwor, nie wieder zum Schwert zu greifen.

Ventari, ein alter Zentaur, der die andauernden Konflikte ebenfalls leid war, schloss sich Ronan an. Gemeinsam gründeten sie eine kleine Gemeinschaft, eine Zuflucht für alle, die in einer grausamen Welt nach Frieden suchten. Aus dem Samen wuchs ein großer und stolzer Baum, unter dessen Zweigen Menschen und Zentauren ein Leben in Frieden führten. Mit der Zeit verstarb Ronan und auch der alte Ventari folgte ihm nach. Doch bevor er sein Leben hinter sich ließ, schnitzte der Zentaur seine Lehren in eine Marmortafel und legte sie zwischen den Wurzeln des Blassen Baums ab. Danach ging der älteste und weiseste der Zentauren ebenfalls von dieser Welt.

Der Baum wuchs und warf seinen Schatten über die Gegend, und schon bald trug er Früchte. Und im Herz dieser Früchte schlummerten die ersten Sylvari. Der blasse Baum wiegte sie sicher, sang ihnen Lieder vor und erzählte ihnen alles, was er von der Welt wusste. Er hegte einen Traum, der der Traum aller Sylvari sein sollte, ein Traum vom Leben der Menschen und der Weisheit der Zentauren. Als diese Sylvari als Erstgeborene das Licht der Welt erblickten, wussten sie schon ein wenig über sie und brannten darauf, mehr zu erfahren.

Auf den ersten Blick sehen die Sylvari menschlich aus, doch schon der zweite Blick straft diese Annahme Lügen. Ihr Fleisch besteht aus Ranken und Blättern, ihr Haar aus Laub und Blüten und ihre Knochen aus festem Holz. In ihren Adern fließt goldenes Harz und ihre Haut ist mit Pollen bedeckt. Wenn sie als Erwachsene geboren (oder wie sie sagen „erweckt") werden, wissen sie bereits einiges über die Welt um sie herum. Vom ersten Augenblick an verfügen die Sylvari über ein angeborenes Ehrgefühl, unstillbare Neugier und das Bedürfnis, alles zu erforschen.

Sie haben keine inneren Organe, können aber Essen und Trinken aufnehmen, alkoholische Getränke haben somit einen Einfluss auf ihre Verfassung. Wenngleich Sonnenlicht stärkend auf sie wirkt, betreiben sie keine Photosynthese wie andere Pflanzen. Rüstung und Kleidung lassen sich die Sylvari in Form von Blüten, Blättern und Reben zum Großteil wachsen. Manche Sylvari tragen aber auch Rüstungen, die von anderen Völkern hergestellt werden oder weben sich selbst traditionelle Kleidung aus Stoff und ähnlichen Materialien. Wie auch die Menschen bedecken sie bestimmte Körperregionen, wenn es ihnen angemessen erscheint.

Jeder Sylvari, der die Welt erforscht und etwas Neues erfährt, trägt dieses Wissen zum Blassen Baum, der es in seinen Liedern mit einer neuen Generation teilt.

Sie sind ein unschuldiges Volk, das mit Dingen wie Kummer, Argwohn und Hass noch keinen wirklichen Kontakt hatte. Es scheint, dass sie eine Antwort auf das Auftauchen der Drachen sind. Sie glauben daher, dass es ihre Pflicht sei, diese zu bekämpfen. Während ihrer Entwicklung am Blassen Baum bekommen sie eine Idee von Gefühlen und Moralverständnis, allerdings bleibt bei den anderen Völkern immer der Eindruck vorhanden, dass Sylvari naiv und kindlich sind. Die Anführer der Sylvari sind die zwölf Erstgeborenen, welche als weiser Rat angesehen werden und der Mutterbaum, welcher eine materielle und auch geistige Verbindung mit den Sylvari hat und mit ihnen spricht. Die Gesellschaft der Sylvari ist aufgeteilt in vier Häuser, die je einen Erstgeborenen als Vorsitzenden haben. Diese vier Erstgeborenen, auch Koryphäen genannt, stehen in der Rangordnung noch über den anderen Erstgeborenen und sind für die Führung der Sylvari-Gesellschaft im Ganzen zuständig.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Eine unerwartete Begegnung

„Genau betrachtet hatte ich die ganze Zeit Recht. Wenn dieser Bookah nicht versucht hätte, aus diesem Schrott eine brauchbare Energiequelle herzustellen, sondern gleich auf mich gehört hätte..."

Kopfschüttelnd schmiss die Asura ein kleines, eckiges Gerät mit solcher Wucht gegen die Felswand neben sich, dass es in mehrere winzige Einzelteile zerschellte, von denen nur noch eine unscheinbare Rauchspur aufstieg. Doch sie betrachtete das Gerät, oder was noch davon übrig war nicht weiter, sondern nahm stattdessen ein Pad in die Hand, welches blau aufleuchtete, sobald ihre maulwurfartigen Finger das Display berührten. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine einfache transparente Scheibe, die an den Ecken leicht abgerundet war und bei der richtigen Interaktion Informationen in leuchtenden Farben auf dem Display wiedergab.

Die Asura tippte eifrig darauf herum und ließ die leuchtenden Informationen nahezu über das Pad fliegen, während sie die Füße im hohen Gras hin und her baumeln ließ.

Vorbeiziehende Wanderer würde es nicht wundern, einen Asura draußen arbeiten zu sehen, denn so schönes Wetter hatte Metrica selten: Die stickige feuchte Dschungelluft hatte sich für ein paar Tage verzogen und Platz geschaffen für kühle, trockene Winde aus den Zittergipfeln. In Kombination mit dem Dschungelklima jedoch ergab sich daraus ein angenehm warmes, in keinster Weise aber schwüles Wetter, das viele Bewohner dieser Lande geradezu dazu einlud, auch mal das Tageslicht aufzusuchen. Was (zugegebenermaßen) für Asura eigentlich recht selten der Fall war. Die Tatsache, dass dieses rattenähnliche, aber äußerst intelligente Volk jahrhundertelang unter der Erde gelebt hatte, machte die meisten Asura mehr oder weniger tageslichtscheu, doch ihre Intelligenz war in den knapp dreihundert Jahren nach der Flucht aus dem Untergrund noch um ein Vielfaches gestiegen.

Auch die junge Asura war dort keine Ausnahme; seit einigen Stunden saß sie bereits auf einer alten Holzbank in der Nähe eines verlassenen Labors, zu ihren Füßen eine Kiste, befüllt sowohl mit Materialien als auch mit einem ordentlichen Picknick. Ihre Haare, die in etlichen Dreads von einem lilafarbenen Stirnband zusammengehalten wurden, hatten einen ähnlich warmen Grauton wie ihre Haut selbst, und ihre ebenfalls violett- und fliederfarben gefärbte Kleidung strotzte nur so von glitzernden und teuer aussehenden Accessoires. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Asura viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres legte, doch war sie nicht an diesem Ort, um sich bewundern zu lassen - sie hatte diese Gegend deshalb ausgesucht, weil sie normalerweise von keiner lebenden Seele aufgesucht wurde und daher besonders ruhig war.

Das alte Labor, um das es sich hier handelte, befand sich im Gebiet der Akk-Wildnis, im südöstlichen Bezirk der Provinz Metrica. Vor langer Zeit hatte eine Kru, ein für Forschungszwecke gegründeter Zusammenschluss mehrerer Asura, im Bereich der Golemantie hier ihren Durchbruch gemacht. Doch wie es bei kleineren Krus oft der Fall war, hatte es schließlich ein Experiment gegeben, welches auf fatale Weise fehlgeschlagen war und nicht nur die gesamte Kru, sondern auch einen Großteil des Labors mit in die Nebel gerissen hatte.

Heute, einige Jahrzehnte später, waren bereits Ranken und anderes Gestrüpp über den verkohlten Stein gewuchert und hatten die Ruine in einen idyllischen Platz der Ruhe verwandelt. Lediglich ein paar vereinzelte Skale trieben sich hin und wieder in den sumpfartigen Ausläufern des Flusses herum, und selten verirrte sich ein Skritt in die Ruinen, doch seit die Asura diesen Ort gefunden hatte, war ihr noch niemand begegnet, der sie ernsthaft hätte stören können.

Bis jetzt zumindest.

„Bookah?"

Eine hagere Frau trat aus den Ruinen des Labors, wobei sie einige Ranken zur Seite schob, die einen Teil des Durchgangs versperrten. Wie aus dem Nichts konnte die Asura plötzlich ihre Schritte vernehmen, feste Sohlen auf bröckeligem Stein und vertrockneten Blättern.

Die Frau hatte silbergraues Haar, welches zu einem einfachen Knoten auf dem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden war, und trug eine schlichte schwarze Rüstung, die zwar elegant und zweckmäßig schien, aber aussah, als wäre sie vor langer Zeit hergestellt worden, betrachtete man die Verschlüsse und Nähte, sowie den Schnitt und die Wahl des Materials genauer.

Als die Frau in das Sonnenlicht trat, waren mehrere helle Narben auf ihrem ohnehin bleichen Gesicht zu erkennen, die von ihren fast weißen Augen ausgehend Spuren wie von Tränen nachzuzeichnen schienen.

Sie blickte sich kurz um, als suche sie jemanden oder etwas.

„Habt Ihr mit mir gesprochen?" Ihr Blick huschte zu allen Seiten. „Oder ist hier noch jemand?"

Ungläubig hob die Asura den Kopf. _Ein Mensch? Hier?_ Nicht nur überraschte es sie, eine weitere Person hier anzutreffen, zumal diese schon einige Stunden in der Ruine verbracht haben musste, ohne von der Asura bemerkt worden zu sein, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sich ein Mensch so tief in die Provinz hinein verirrte, weit ab von der Hauptstraße nach Rata Sum und Meilen entfernt von Götterfels - das war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

„Bookah. Ganz recht. Jemand wie Ihr." Gab die Asura mit schriller Stimme zurück, die auf ein recht junges Alter schließen ließ - und außerdem auf einen enormen Überlegenheitskomplex.

Sie seufzte und streckte währenddessen kurz die Beine, als würden sie vom langen Sitzen schmerzen. Als sie den Blickkontakt der Frau erwiderte, funkelten ihre Augen in einer Farbe, die sich weder als blau, noch als violett definieren ließe; es schien, als würde die Farbe ständig im Takt der eingehenden Sonnenstrahlen wechseln.

„Tatsächlich meinte ich _nicht_ euch. Warum sollte ich mit Euch reden? Genau genommen solltet Ihr nicht einmal hier sein."

Die Menschenfrau beantwortete den Kommentar der Asura mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Ihr habt Recht, ich sollte nicht hier sein. Seit wann sucht Eure Rasse das Sonnenlicht? Ihr habt unterirdisch gelebt." Sie hielt kurz inne und ihre Augen zuckten, als wolle sie sich erneut umsehen. „Wenn Ihr nicht mit mir geredet habt, mit wem dann?"

Die Asura sog scharf die Luft ein, als hätte die Frau damit einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Ganz Recht, das haben wir. Und dort unten wäre mein Volk auch jetzt noch, wenn nicht ein Alt-Drache mit seiner Gefolgschaft den kompletten Untergrund für sich beansprucht hätte."

Den letzten Satz spie sie der Frau förmlich ins Gesicht, als wäre diese dafür verantwortlich. Doch schnell fasste sie sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mit wem ich gesprochen habe? Mit mir, mit der Ewigen Alchemie, mit dem Grashüpfer dort - sucht Euch was aus. Es ist nicht nur dummen Kreaturen gestattet, Selbstgespräche zu führen."

Sie zögerte kurz, dann musterte sie den Menschen eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frau viel zu selten Kontakt mit dem Sonnenlicht hatte und dass sie eindeutig einen Kleidungsstil besaß, der älter war als das letzte Jahrhundert. Wieder fragte sie sich, warum dieser Mensch gerade in diesem abgelegenen Fleck Metricas aufgekreuzt war, und das scheinbar ohne wirkliches Ziel. Innerhalb der Ruinen gab es keine geheimen Gänge oder Portale, das wusste sie aus eigener Recherche nur zu gut. Wie also war dieser Mensch hierher gekommen - und warum?  
„Sagt, was genau macht Ihr hier?"

Kurz nahm das Gesicht der Frau einen verwunderten Ausdruck an, wobei sich die tränenförmigen Narben unter ihren Augen leicht verzogen, doch bald schon glätteten sich ihre Züge wieder und sie sah die Asura wieder mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie wir beide bereits festgestellt haben, sollte ich nicht hier sein. Die Götter haben sich von der Welt zurückgezogen und ich habe die Unterwelt betreten, um dort darauf zu warten, dass Grenth mir etwas aufträgt." Sie senkte den Blick, sodass ihre Wimpern lange dunkle Schatten auf ihr Gesicht warfen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich sein Reich verlassen habe." Fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Die Unterwelt? Von was redet Ihr da bitte?" Die Asura bedachte die Frau mit einem Blick, als käme sie direkt aus einer Irrenanstalt. Was der Mensch da sagte, ergab für sie keinen Sinn, und außerdem störte es die Asura bei ihrer Arbeit. Nichts davon gefiel ihr sonderlich gut.

„Also, die Ewige Alchemie hat Euch schon mal nicht da rausgeholt. Wir haben mit Euren Göttern nichts zu tun, Vielleicht haben sie Euch deshalb so weit weg von Götterfels rausgeschmissen, um Ruhe vor Euch zu haben?" Sie kicherte über ihren eigenen Witz, denn in diesem Falle hätte sie die Götter durchaus verstehen können. Seufzend griff sie in die Kiste zu ihren Füßen und zog zwei kleine, in Stoff gepackte Pakete heraus. Die ganze Arbeit hatte sie hungrig gemacht, und diese Fremde würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht davon abhalten ihren Hunger zu stillen.

Unschlüssig beobachtete sie die Päckchen einige Augenblicke lang, bis sie mit den Schultern zuckte und eines der Pakete zu der Fremden warf, ohne darauf zu warten ob diese überhaupt bereit war es aufzuheben.

„Habt Ihr auch einen Namen, Fremde?" Murrte sie, während sie den Stoff ihres Päckchens behutsam auseinanderzog und eine Art Sandwich daraus hervorholte. Ihr Magen ließ ein leises Grummeln vernehmen, und sie war dankbar, am Morgen trotz der Hast noch an etwas zu Essen gedacht zu haben.

Die Menschenfrau war ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen offensichtlich verärgert über die Worte der Asura, und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten das Paket zu fangen oder sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen.

„Die Unterwelt. Grenths Reich. Das Reich der Toten. Ihr seid doch ein Volk, welches nach Wissen strebt? Haben die Menschen ihre Götter etwa vergessen?" Eine Mischung aus Empörung und Unglauben schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, und sie betrachtete das Päckchen zu ihren Füßen einige Augenblicke lang, bevor ihr Blick wieder zur Asura wanderte.

„Mein Name ist Silencia Cassandra. Wie ist Eurer?"

Nun hob sie das Päckchen auf, hielt kurz inne und warf es dann zu der Asura zurück.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete die Asura die Fremde, den Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen, während sie auf ihrem Sandwich herumkaute. Nun gut, so viel zu der erzwungenen Freundlichkeit, die hier offenbar nicht nötig war.

„Ja, und ja. Wobei, letzteres vielleicht nur halb. Ihr seid doch ein Mensch, solltet Ihr es nicht besser wissen? Die Götter haben die Menschen vor langer Zeit verlassen! Warum sollte Euer Volk noch an sie glauben?" Sie schnaubte. Die Götter hatten selbst in der Zeit, in der sie auf dieser Welt wandelten, nichts als Probleme mit sich gebracht. Es war gut, dass dieses Volk von Bookahs es endlich geschafft hatte, sich von ihren ach so tollen Göttern loszusagen.

„Die Menschen fangen an, lieber in Allianzen zu vertrauen als in Gottheiten, die ihre eigene Schöpfung im Stich lassen."

Lässig fing die Asura das Päckchen wieder auf und lies es im selben Zug wieder in die Kiste fallen. Und es sollte bloß noch einmal einer zu ihr sagen, sie solle öfter versuchen nett zu sein!

„Ich bin Ronnée, Assistentin und Forschungsass der Cybernetics-Kru."

Silencia musterte Ronnée abschätzend. „Vor langer Zeit? Wie lange genau? Wie lange ist es her, seit das Ministerium der Reinheit in Cantha tätig wurde? Und was meint Ihr mit Allianzen? Die Ebon-Vorhut und die Glänzende Klinge haben sich verbündet; Zwerge, Asura, Norn und Menschen haben gemeinsam gegen die Zerstörer gekämpft, die Sonnenspeere -" sie hielt inne, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Asura keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wovon Silencia sprach, denn die Sprachlosigkeit zeichnete sich sicherlich deutlich genug auf Ronnées Gesicht ab.

Ministerium der Reinheit? ZWERGE? Wie viele Tonnen Stein waren der Frau wirklich auf den Kopf gefallen? Ronnée schüttelte den Kopf und gestikulierte heftig mit den Händen, wie um ihre Gedanken besser sortieren zu können. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Frau. Von diesem Ministerium habe ich noch nie gehört, und mit Cantha haben wir erst recht nichts zu tun. Mit Allianzen meine ich den Pakt. Also wenn Ihr von dem noch nicht gehört habt... Aber Zwerge? Aus welchem Jahrhundert kommt Ihr bitte!? Der letzte lebende Zwerg hier in Tyria ist Ogden Steinheiler, und der ist wie der Name schon sagt komplett aus Stein."

Silencia hingegen fuhr unbeirrt mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Ich habe getan was nötig war und sogar an der Seite von Charr und Zentauren gekämpft, um dem gerecht zu werden, was Grenth von mir verlangt hat." Murmelte sie noch, fast so als wolle sie sich rechtfertigen, doch dann breitete sich wieder ein ausdrucksloser Blick auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Es ist interessant Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Ronnée, Assistentin und Forschungsass der Khiberneticks-Kru. Ist das wirklich Euer voller Name?"

Obwohl Ronnée am liebsten empört aufgeschrien hätte darüber, dass diese Frau sich über ihren mühsam erworbenen Titel lustig machte, verriet die Stimme des Menschen lediglich aufrichtiges Interesse, ohne eine Spur von Ironie. Es schien fast so, als würde Silencia diese Frage absolut ehrlich meinen. Ronnée schnaubte und verschlang den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwiches.

„Ihr tut so, als seien Charr und Zentauren ausschließlich bösartige Kreaturen. Das sollte ich Kesh sagen, die wird Euch sicher die ein oder andere Seele auf den Hals hetzen wenn sie das hört... Und warum sollte ich Euch _nicht_ meinen vollen Namen nennen? Unsere Titel haben wenigstens eine Bedeutung, nicht so wie die Namen der Menschen. Pah!"

Thackeray, Meade, Cassandra... die Namen der Menschen waren so bedeutungslos wie ihr Dasein selbst, während der Titel eines Asura vieles über seinen Status, sein Können und seine Erfolge aussagte. Ronnée hatte noch nie besonders viel von Menschen gehalten, und ihre Meinung wurde mit dieser Begegnung nicht gerade besser.

Silencia aber sah die Asura weiterhin unberührt an. „Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr hättet noch nie etwas von dem Ministerium der Reinheit gehört? Das Ministerium hatte begonnen, die verbliebenen Befallenen in Cantha zu beseitigen, als ich in die Unterwelt ging. Das war im Jahre 1586 des kaiserlichen Zeitalters. Und Ogden Steinheiler hatte diesen Namen bereits, als er noch aus Fleisch und Blut war. Er hat die Verwandlung in Stein also auch vollzogen?" Sie schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Nachträglich?"

Nachdenklich betrachtete die Menschenfrau Ronnée, so als wolle sie einige Sachen verstehen, die ihr neu waren. Tatsächlich ging es Ronnée in diesem Moment ganz genauso, doch sie ließ die Frau zu Ende sprechen.

„Was ist der Pakt? Haben Menschen, Asura, Zentauren und Charr sich verbündet? Im Übrigen mache ich keinen Unterschied zwischen den Rassen; ich verbünde mich mit denen, die Grenths Sache dienlich sind. Ich habe auch schon Menschen und Zwerge getötet, weil sie ein Hindernis waren."

Kaum merklich huschte ein Ausdruck von Neugierde über das Gesicht der Menschenfrau. „Wer ist _Kesh_? Ist sie eine Ritualistin? Ihr sagtet doch, Ihr habt mit Cantha nichts mehr zu tun, wieso kennt Ihr dann Leute, die in der canthanischen Kunst der Geisterbeschwörung ausgebildet sind? Und habt Ihr auch eine kürzere Form Eures Namens, mit der ich Euch anreden kann, Ronnée, Assistentin und Forschungsass der Khiberneticks-Kru?"

Verwirrt folgte die Asura dem, was Silencia von sich gab. Nichts davon passte irgendwie ins Bild, und mit jedem Wort, das die Frau ausspie, kam ein neues Rätsel dazu.

„Kaiserliches Zeitalter, hm? Noch nie von dieser Zeitrechnung gehört. Wir schreiben das Jahr 1325 nach Exodus, falls Ihr damit was anfangen könnt. Und woher soll ich wissen, was der Zwerg in seinem Leben schon alles gemacht hat! Der Kerl ist schließlich über dreihundert Jahre alt. Was auch nicht verwunderlich ist, schließlich ist er aus Stein. Aber wie auch immer Ihr in die Unterwelt gekommen seid, Ihr scheint sehr lange darin gewesen zu sein. Wie man den Pakt nicht kennen kann..."

Voller Unglauben schüttelte sie den Kopf und schmiss dann die Hände in die Höhe, wie als würde sie mit einem unverständigen, kleinen Kind reden.

„Der PAKT! Die Allianz zwischen ALLEN Nationen, die gebildet wurde, um den Drachen zu erledigen? Zhaitan? Sagt jetzt nicht, davon wisst Ihr nichts! Seine Untoten verpesten mittlerweile einen Großteil Tyrias, es wird Zeit, dass jemand das Vieh endlich zur Strecke bringt. Gerade eine Nekromantin wie Ihr müsste sich doch mit den Untoten auskennen, oder nicht? Kesh ist nämlich ebenfalls genau das, eine Nekromantin. Pfff."

Ronnée holte tief Luft, um sich nach diesem Wortschwall zu beruhigen, und murmelte dann noch ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Bei der Alchemie, mit Menschen zu sprechen war ja schon lästig genug. Aber einer, der außerdem noch keine Ahnung hatte von dem, was in den letzten Jahren in Tyria passiert war und sich scheinbar absolut nicht belehren ließ? Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Das nächste Mal würde sie zweimal überlegen, ob sie für ihre Forschungen diesen Ort hier aufsuchen sollte.

„Ronnée reicht, wenn Ihr den Titel auslassen möchtet. Dabei ist das noch einer der Kürzeren."

Die Menschenfrau sah aus, als würde sie langsam Bruchstücke von dem verstehen, was hier passierte. Ihre Augen wanderten schnell hin und her, als liefen in ihrem Kopf gerade hunderte Gedanken gleichzeitig ab. Dann, als sie wieder das Wort ergriff, weiteten sie sich ein wenig.

„Der Exodus war im Jahre 510 nach canthanischer Zeitrechnung geschehen, also sind 250 Jahre vergangen, seit ich das Reich der Toten betreten habe... Und die Zeit muss dort anders voran geschritten sein als in Tyria." Murmelte Silencia mehr zu sich selbst und wandte sich dann direkt an Ronnée.

„Gemessen an der Lebensspanne eines Menschen war ich tatsächlich sehr lange in der Unterwelt. Könnt Ihr mir kurz erläutern, was in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahrhunderten passiert ist? Wieso kämpfen alle Völker gemeinsam gegen die Drachen? Meint Ihr die Salzgischtdrachen aus dem Jademeer? Was ist mit Kuunavang? Glint? Was für ein Drache ist Zhaitan? Treiben die Untoten aus Orr auch nach so langer Zeit noch ihr Unwesen? Das Ritual des Wesirs muss _wirklich_ mächtig gewesen sein - aber er hatte dabei nun mal auch Unterstützung von Abbadon."

In der kurzen Pause, die sie dann machte, versuchte Ronnée, die vielen Fragen in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren. Diese Frau schien absolut von dem überzeugt, was sie sagte - und entweder war ihr wirklich eine Labordecke auf den Kopf gefallen, oder, bei Oolas Geist... Womöglich hatte sie sogar Recht mit dem, was sie sagte. Silencia schien ehrlich keine Ahnung davon zu haben, was sich zur Zeit in Tyria abspielte, und obwohl sie die Asura eindeutig schon viel zu lange von ihrer Arbeit abhielt und mit ihrer Fragerei nervte, so hatte sie doch ihr Interesse geweckt. Ronnée mochte es, mit ihrem Wissen angeben zu können, und was eignete sich dort besser als eine Fremde, die über die letzten zweieinhalb Jahrhunderte aufgeklärt werden musste?

„Dann seid Ihr also keine Irre, oder zumindest nicht nur, sondern einfach in der Zeit stecken geblieben... Hah!" Sie rutschte auf ihrer Bank etwas zur Seite, für den Fall, dass die Menschenfrau sich ebenfalls setzen wollte, statt die ganze Unterhaltung über zu stehen, gab aber sonst keinen Kommentar diesbezüglich ab. Silencia schien diese Einladung durchaus zu bemerken, und tatsächlich setzte sie sich ebenfalls, wenn auch mit gebührendem Abstand zu der Asura.

„Das würde dann natürlich einiges erklären. Die letzten zweieinhalb Jahrhunderte, sagt Ihr? Lasst mich überlegen. Nun..." In dieser Zeitspanne war vieles geschehen, was in Silencias Fall wichtig sein konnte, und Ronnée hatte beinahe Mitleid mit der Frau, dass sie so vieles verpasst hatte und nun die ganze Ladung an Informationen auf einmal entgegen geschleudert bekam.

Ronnée holte tief Luft und ging im Kopf noch einmal die einzelnen Fragen durch. „Die Zwerge wurden zu Stein, Jormag hat beschlossen seinen Schlaf zu beenden und uns die Söhne Svanirs geschickt, Primordus hat fast unsere ganze Rasse ausgelöscht und den Rest an die Oberfläche getrieben..." Sie zögerte. Das war natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit; eher hatten die Asura mit ihrer Bündelung von Ley-Energie zu viele Chak angelockt und die Warnzeichen so lange ignoriert, bis es längst zu spät war für Rata Novus, die einstige Hauptstadt ihres Volkes... Aber ein Asura würde ein derartiges Versagen niemals freiwillig zugeben! Schließlich war auch der Drache nicht ganz unschuldig an der Misere.

„Zhaitan ist erwacht und hat Orr aus dem Meer gehoben, und mit ihm kam seine Armee von Untoten... Ihr Menschen habt eine neue Hauptstadt, solltet Ihr Euch vielleicht merken. Nennt sich Götterfels, das gute Stück, und wird von Königin Jennah regiert. Komische Frau, läuft immer barfuß durch die Gegend... Oh, und die Pflanzen regieren jetzt hier oben!" Sie grinste, sicher darüber, dass die Entstehung der Sylvari für Silencia sicher eine große Überraschung darstellte. „Den Blassen Baum kennt Ihr ja sicher, oder? Ventari und so, richtig? Vor etwas über zwanzig Jahren hat der Blasse Baum angefangen, seine Kinder hier frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Noch weiß man nicht so recht, woher sie kommen und warum ausgerechnet jetzt... Aber einige von denen sind ganz nett."

Diese Meinung teilte auch ein Großteil der anderen Bewohner Tyrias. Zumindest, nachdem viele der Zweitgeborenen von der Inquestur für Experimente gefoltert und getötet worden waren. Nun ja, nicht jedes Volk hatte eine friedliche Hintergrundgeschichte. Aber auch, wenn Ronnée zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu viele von den Pflanzenwesen persönlich kannte, in Anbetracht der Personen, zu denen sie guten Kontakt hegte, war sie froh, dass diese dunklen Zeiten mit der Inquestur vorbei waren und Sylvari den Asura wieder über den Weg trauten. Zumindest überwiegend.

„Das sollte für Euch das wichtigste zusammenfassen. Allerdings habe ich weder von Kuhvenag noch von Salzgischtdrachen jemals etwas gehört. Zhaitan ist einer der sechs Alt-Drachen, wie Jormag und Primordus auch, und Glint..." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Zug an. „Nun ja, Glint starb, als die Klinge des Schicksals versuchte, Kralkatorrik zu töten... Gemeinsam mit meinem Vater."

Silencia schien von Ronnées Wortschwall nicht im Mindesten überfordert. Stattdessen trug sie noch immer ihren durchdringenden, ausdruckslosen Blick, der gelegentlich von einem Hauch Interesse überschattet wurde.

„Wer ist Jormag? Und was meint Ihr mit den Söhnen Svanirs? Svanir, der Nornbär? Er ist tot, ich habe seiner Schwester Jora geholfen, diese Perversion aus Norn und Monster zur Strecke zu bringen und ihren Ruf reinzuwaschen." Zu Ronnées Überraschung zeigte ihre Stimme dabei keinerlei Anzeichen von Ärger oder Wut, die eine beleidigende Intention verraten hätten, sondern blieb sachlich und monoton, während sie von dieser _Perversion_ sprach.

„Und war es nicht der Große Zerstörer, der Eure Rasse an die Oberfläche trieb? Wieso nennt Ihr ihn Pri...- wie auch immer. Wie sagtet Ihr, heißt die Hauptstadt der Menschen? Und was ist mit Ascalon? Löwenstein? Stammt die barfüßige Königin von Prinzessin Salma ab? Und was ist mir Orr? Zhaitan ist ein _Alt_ drache? Was ist das? Wie konnte er ein ganzes Land aus dem Meer heben? Und wieso kontrolliert er die Untoten?" Sie pausierte kurz, wohl um wieder über etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

„Ventari habe ich kennen gelernt, aber was sind die Kinder des _Blassen Baums_? Lebende Pflanzen wie die Iboga?" Sie hielt inne und sah kurz zu der Asura. „Glint ist tot? Niemand wusste, ob sie überhaupt sterben kann. Wen hat sie bekämpft? Kalkatorrix?"

Wieder Fragen über Fragen, und Ronnée seufzte genervt. Als rede sie mit einem kleinen Kind, das sie mit unnötigen Fragen überhäufte, nur eben mit der monotonen Stimme eines Golems. Dennoch bemühte sie sich, alles beantworten zu können, da es in der Natur der Asura lag, gerne den Lehrmeister zu spielen. Sie würde also die Neugier des Menschen so gut es ging stillen, und hoffentlich würde diese Fragerei dann bald endlich ein Ende nehmen.

„Es ist wohl besser, ich fange etwas weiter vorne an. Tyria wird beherrscht von einem Zyklus aus Zerstörung und aufblühendem Leben, der von den Alt-Drachen gesteuert wird. Es gibt sechs von ihnen: Primordus, der Feuerdrache, den Ihr wohl als den Großen Zerstörer kennt. Kralkatorrik, der Kristalldrache, der die Wüstengegenden Elonas beherrscht, Jormag, der Eisdrache, Zhaitan, der Drache des Todes. Mordremoth ist der Drache des Dschungels, und letztendlich gibt es noch einen Drachen des Meeres, dessen Name unbekannt ist. Diese sechs Drachen sind das letzte Mal vor etwa elftausend Jahren erwacht, haben die ganze Magie des Planeten verschlungen und alles in die Zerstörung getrieben. Nachdem sie gesättigt waren, haben sie sich in den Ewigen Schlaf zurückgezogen - so dachte man. Mit der Zeit hat sich die Welt erholt, der Magiefluss wurde wieder hergestellt, und neue Völker bildeten sich auf ganz Tyria. Doch jetzt erwachen die Drachen wieder, einer nach dem anderen, und drohen, die Welt erneut ins Chaos zu stürzen. Deswegen haben die Bewohner Tyrias den Pakt geformt, um vereint den Alt-Drachen entgegenzutreten und das Chaos zu verhindern. Die Söhne Svanirs sind die Diener Jormags; sie mögen sich zwar nach Svanir benennen, folgen aber dem Ruf des Drachen. Jeder Drache hat seine Diener und Champions, so wie Glint der Champion Kralkatorriks war, der sich von seinem Vater abgewendet hat. Und genau diesen bekämpfte Glint auch, vor gerade einmal sechs Jahren, aber sie scheiterte.

Die Königin stammt von Salma ab, da habt Ihr Recht. Nachdem Ascalon vom Feuer der Charr vernichtet und von ihnen übernommen wurde, sind die Menschen nach Kryta geflohen und haben dort ihr neues Reich errichtet. Löwenstein ist durch das Erwachen Zhaitans völlig zerstört und als unabhängige Stadt für alle Völker wieder aufgebaut worden."

Ronnée machte eine Pause, um zu Atem zu kommen, schließlich gab es doch eine ganze Menge zu berichten. Sie griff erneut in die Kiste zu ihren Füßen, um einen Wasserbeutel herauszunehmen und einen großen Schluck daraus zu trinken, bot diesen jedoch nicht der Fremden an.

„Die Sylvari sind keineswegs wie Iboga. Sie sind Euch Menschen sehr ähnlich, jedoch aus pflanzlichem Material. Intelligente, fühlende Wesen, nur nicht ganz so töricht wie Ihr Menschen. Ich persönlich komme gut mit Ihnen zurecht, aber nicht jeder sieht das so. Da keiner weiß, woher sie wirklich stammen, wird ihnen viel Misstrauen entgegengebracht."

Sie überlegte kurz und blickte mehrmals zwischen der Frau und einem Punkt in der Ferne hin und her. Vermutlich würde es für Silencia äußerst interessant sein, eine Sylvari kennen zu lernen und studieren zu können - aber sollte sie sich wirklich noch weiter mit dieser Frau herumschlagen als nötig?

„Wenn Ihr möchtet, kann ich Euch mit einer bekannt machen."

Silencia räusperte sich und schien darauf zu warten, dass Ronnée noch mehr erzählte. Doch die Asura schwieg, und schließlich ergriff die Menschenfrau das Wort.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Der große Zerstörer - Primordus - wurde von den Zwergen mithilfe der Asura, Menschen, Norn und einiger Charr zu Fall gebracht und getötet. Wie kann er Euch noch bedrohen? Und wenn das Erwachen der Drachen einem natürlichen Zyklus folgt, wieso bekämpft Ihr sie dann? Sind die Bewohner Tyrias nach über zwei Jahrhunderten noch immer der Meinung, sie könnten ihr Schicksal verändern? Andererseits - Glint war selbst eine Prophetin und wenn es die Bestimmung unserer Welt ist, in einem Zyklus aus Zerstörung und Leben zu weilen, dann hätte auch die Drachin wissen müssen, dass sie nichts ändern kann. Sie war also entweder sehr töricht, oder sie wusste mehr als Ihr." Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte.

„Die Söhne Svanirs sind eigentlich die Söhne Jormags, aber benennen sich nach Svanir? Wieso? Und-" wieder hielt sie inne, wie um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ascalon wurde zwar von den Charr zerstört, aber König Adelbern, ein starrsinniger alter Soldat, der das Schicksal seines Volkes ebenfalls nicht akzeptieren wollte, weigerte sich, das Land aufzugeben und leistete den Charr Widerstand, auch noch Jahre nach dem Großen Feuer. Hat er letzten Endes doch einsehen müssen, dass der Krieg gegen die Charr verloren ist?" Sie blickte die Asura an und schien zu überlegen, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. „Sylvari? Was Ihr erzählt hört sich positiv an. Dass sie nicht ganz so wie Menschen sind, meine ich. Viele Eigenschaften der Menschen behindern sie eher in ihrem Vorankommen, als dass sie ihnen wirklich nützen, und trotzdem sind sie stolz darauf. Es wundert mich nicht, dass diese Pflanzen misstrauisch beäugt werden; das ist einer der Wesenszüge der Menschen, der ihrer... _meiner_ Rasse die erfolgreiche Entwicklung so schwer macht. Ich denke, es wäre interessant, einen von diesen _Sylvari_ kennen zu lernen."

Bei Silencias Einstellung den Menschen gegenüber konnte Ronnée nur zustimmend nicken. Töricht? Uneinsichtig? Sich selbst behindernd? Das alles passte auch zu dem, was die Asura über Menschen dachte, und es überraschte sie, dass Silencia keine bessere Meinung zu ihrem eigenen Volk hatte. Wenn sie sich denn wirklich noch dazu zählen konnte mit ihren gut zweihundertfünfzig Jahren.

„Scheinbar hat Primordus Euren Angriff irgendwie überlebt." Ronnée schnaubte. Menschen waren nicht sonderlich stark, und auch mit der Hilfe anderer Völker war es nicht einfach, einen Alt-Drachen zur Strecke zu bringen. Natürlich waren die Menschen damals noch nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen, weder in ihren Stärken, noch in ihrem geistigen Fortschritt.

„Wir wissen zwar nicht, welche Völker vor elftausend Jahren den Planeten bevölkert haben, aber eines wissen wir: Wir möchten leben, und dabei sind uns die Drachen im Weg. Und wenn wir die Wahl haben, zu sterben oder wenigstens zu versuchen, zu überleben - dann wähle ich letzteres. Letztendlich sind die Drachen auch nur Bewohner dieser Welt, sie können genauso leben und sterben wie wir. Möglicherweise ist das Zeitalter der Drachen nun vorbei, und wir sind an der Reihe."

Bezüglich der Söhne Svanirs verzichtete Ronnée auf jeden weiteren Kommentar. Sie selbst hatte sich noch nie weiter mit den Norn und ihren Problemen auseinandergesetzt, warum sollte sie das jetzt tun?

Schließlich seufzte sie und ihr Blick verlor sich wieder in der Ferne.

„Adelbern, huh... Euer König hat sein ganzes Volk dazu verdammt, als Geister ewig durch unsere Welt zu streifen, bei seinem Versuch, Acsalon zu befreien. Und was hat er damit erreicht? Alle Ascalonier tot oder in Geister transformiert, und die Charr haben sich das Gebiet trotzdem wieder einverleibt. Tolle Strategie."

Ronnée erhob sich langsam und klopfte sich nicht vorhandenen Staub von den Kleidern, bevor sie alles an Geräten in ihrer Kiste verstaute. Wie lange hatte sie nun hier gesessen, mehrere Stunden? Es tat gut, sich nochmal etwas zu bewegen, und mit einem Seufzer streckte sie ihren kompletten Körper in die Höhe.

„Wenn dem so ist, und Ihr die Sylvari kennenlernen wollt, werdet Ihr mich wohl nach Löwenstein begleiten müssen. Es ist zwar nicht die Heimat der Sylvari, aber es ist _ihr_ Zuhause. Seid Ihr jemals in Löwenstein gewesen, zu Euren Zeiten?"

Silencia zuckte mit den Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf, scheinbar zufrieden mit den Antworten auf ihre Fragen. „Ja, ich war zwei oder drei Mal dort. Weshalb fragt Ihr?"

Schmunzelnd tippte Ronnée einige Kommandos in ihr Pad ein, und plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts aus den Ruinen ein kleiner Golem, mit einer gewaltigen lilafarbenen Schleife verziert, welcher die Kiste zu Ronnées Füßen mit kleinen metallischen Greifarmen aufnahm und dann leise piepend darauf wartete, dass die Asura sich in Bewegung setzte. Was sie schließlich auch tat, nachdem sie das Pad in einer kleinen Tasche an ihrem Gewand verstaut hatte.

Stolz erfüllte ihre Brust, wenn sie den kleinen Golem ansah, denn sie hatte ihn selbst entworfen und zusammengebaut - und er funktionierte einwandfrei. Sogar die eingebaute Reinigungsfunktion schützte die Schleife davor, innerhalb der Ruinen dreckig zu werden, worauf Ronnée ganz besonders viel Wert gelegt hatte.

Ohne einen Blick auf die Frau zu werfen, schlug sie den Weg Richtung Westen ein; in Richtung Rata Sum. Das Portal in der Hauptstadt zu nehmen würde wesentlich schneller sein, als den ganzen Weg durch Maguuma und Kryta zu laufen.

„Es wird sicherlich interessant für Euch, die Stadt heute mit der zu vergleichen, die Ihr in Erinnerung habt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich _einiges_ verändert hat! und da Ihr vermutlich keine Marke habt, werde _ich_ Euch schon irgendwie durch die Portale bringen... Die zusätzliche Gebühr wird mich nun auch nicht umbringen. Hoffe ich. Sofern Ihr sie mir zurückzahlt, sobald Ihr dazu in der Lage seid."

Es überraschte Ronnée selbst, dass sie bereit war so viel für Silencia zu tun, allerdings war sie schon immer anfällig für Neues gewesen und diese Frau bot so viele Geheimnisse, da konnte Ronnée nicht einfach ablehnen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Silencia auf den Golem deutete, der fröhlich piepend neben Ronnée her schwebte. „Die sind jetzt so klein? Sind sie dann im Kampf überhaupt noch nützlich?" Da Ronnée ohne einen Kommentar losgegangen war, brauchte die Frau einige Schritte, um zu der Asura aufzuholen, die ihr kaum bis zu den Hüften reichte, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

„Eine Marke habe ich nicht und meine Habseligkeiten habe ich in meine Truhe gelegt, ehe ich in die Unterwelt gegangen bin. Es gibt in Löwenstein doch sicherlich noch Xunlai-Truhen?"

Lediglich ein Schnauben war zu hören, und Ronnée schwieg einige Augenblicke, bevor sie sprach. „Das ist kein Kampfgolem, er assistiert. Wenn er zum Kämpfen gedacht wäre, wäre er wesentlich größer, da habt Ihr Recht. Aber danke, das Kämpfen übernehme ich schon selbst. Und nein, von solchen Truhen habe ich noch nie gehört. Also entweder habt Ihr Glück und irgendein alter Sammler hat so eine für Euch aufbewahrt, oder Ihr habt all Eure Sachen verloren. Tja. Die alten Währungen wären vermutlich ohnehin nichts mehr wert."

„Ich bezweifle, dass diese Truhen ohne die Magie der Xunlai-Gilde so funktionieren wie damals." War der einzige Kommentar, den Silencia von sich gab, und für den Rest des Weges schwieg sie und beobachtete die Umgebung um sich herum, die sich langsam vom sumpfartigen Gelände zu weiten Grünflächen hin veränderte.

Unberührt lief Ronnée weiter, recht schnell für ihre Größe, nur der für Asura typisch-watschelnde Gang hätte von der Menschenfrau als außergewöhnlich bemerkt werden können. Bald befanden sich die beiden Reisenden auf einer gut ausgebauten Straße, zu deren Seiten sich mehr und mehr asurische Labore, Wohnhäuser und sonstige Gebäude häuften, und schließlich konnte man aus der Ferne bereits über den Bergen die Silhouette der Hauptstadt erkennen - Rata Sum, die „fliegende Stadt", wie viele sie nannten.

Das Schweigen, welches den restlichen Weg angedauert hatte, war Ronnée durchaus recht gekommen nach der vielen Fragerei. Nicht nur konnte sie diese Fremde noch immer nicht richtig einschätzen; sie war es auch nicht gewohnt, dass Leute es so lange in ihrer Gegenwart aushielten, abgesehen von ihren Krukameraden. Also führte sie Silencia ohne ein Wort zu verlieren durch Metrica, bis sie das Tor von Soren Draa erreichten und die ersten Treppenstufen Richtung Portal hinaufstiegen. Für Ronnée war das alles ein ganz normaler Anblick, deshalb dachte sie auch nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Silencia die fliegenden Kuben, leuchtenden Labore und durch die Gegend wimmelnden Golems irgendwie als befremdlich empfinden würde.

Keiner der anderen Asura schenkte den beiden Reisenden wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie üblich waren alle damit beschäftigt, in ihren Laboren zu werkeln, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien und Dinge durch die Gegend zu schmeißen. Ein ganz normaler Tag in Metrica eben.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Golem ohne Meister

Magische Portale, die Städte oder Außenposten von der Wildnis abschirmten, kannte Silencia zwar, aber ein Portal, das sich einfach in einem großen, freistehenden Ring befand, ohne dass es offensichtlich der Eingang zu einer Ortschaft war, war ihr selten untergekommen - die Avatare der Götter öffneten nach einer Opfergabe eines in das Reich der jeweiligen Gottheit und Glint hatte sie mit Hilfe eines Portals von Droknars Schmiede direkt auf den Feuerring gebracht, aber dieses hier schien fest installiert zu sein. Kurz überlegte sie, die Asura danach zu fragen, entschied dann aber, dass es im Grunde nicht wichtig für sie war zu wissen, woher dieses Portal kam und wie es funktionierte. "Ist dahinter Löwenstein?", fragte sie, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie mit dem Portal eine große Entfernung überbrücken würden.

Als Antwort starrte Ronnée sie nur mit offenem Mund an, zu gleichen Teilen verwirrt und empört über diese Frage. "Nein. Dahinter ist natürlich Rata Sum, unsere Hauptstadt. Dort nehmen wir dann ein Portal, das uns nach Löwenstein bringt. Ist kürzer als der Fußweg." Kopfschüttelnd stolzierte sie die letzten Stufen zum Portal hinauf und kramte währenddessen eine goldene Marke aus ihrer Tasche, die sie dem Portalwächter dann so rasch unter die Nase hielt, dass dieser kurz den Kopf zurückzog, aus Angst vor einem möglichen Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann deutete sie auf Silencia. "Die da gehört zu mir. Und der Golem sowieso." Der Portalwächter starrte die Menschenfrau skeptisch an während er die Marke mit einem kleinen Gerät scannte. "Hat sie keine eigene?"

Ronnée schnaubte abfällig, riss ihm die Marke aus der Hand und zischte unwirsch "Sie ist ein Mensch! Natürlich hat sie keine!" Dann führte sie Silencia, die das alles schweigend beobachtet hatte, durch das Portal.

Als sie aus dem Portal heraus traten, blieb die Menschenfrau kurz stehen und sah sich um. "Seltsame Erfahrung. Die Portale die ich bisher benutzt habe, fühlten sich nicht so an." Sie dachte an das Portal in die Unterwelt, das sich beim Durchschreiten anfühlte, als würde einem die Seele aus der Brust gezogen und der Körper folgte dieser Bewegung nur unwillig. Das Gefühl, ihre einzelnen Körperteile wie individuelle Entitäten zu spüren, die sich nur sporadisch wieder zusammenfügten, als sie aus dem Asura-Portal trat, war ganz anders, aber dennoch ähnlich surreal.

Vergeblich versuchte sie, bekannte Strukturen auszumachen, aber von dem Rata Sum, das sie kannte, war nichts zu erkennen. Sie spürte, dass sie weit über dem Erdboden waren und blickte sich vergeblich nach den drei markanten schwebenden Kuben um, die einst mittig in Rata Sum gethront hatten.

Durch die enorme Höhe, in der sich die Oberfläche der Stadt befand, war die Luft wesentlich zugiger und frischer als im Dschungel, zumal sie sich hier noch mit der Meeresluft der befleckten Küste, die an den Dschungel von Maguuma angrenzte, vermischte. Im Würfel selbst war die Luft stickig von den vielen Laboren, doch an der Oberfläche merkte man nichts davon - lediglich das stetige Summen und Brummen der vielen tausend Stimmen, Golems und anderer Geräusche, die aus den vielen Ebenen nach oben drangen war zu spüren.

"Das ist ganz anders, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Aber nach so langer Zeit haben die Asura aus dem ausladenden Außenposten, den ich kannte, sicherlich eine große Stadt gemacht."

"Tja, zumindest ist es schon so, seit ich lebe. Wie es vorher war, kann ich nicht sagen." Viel Zeit verplemperte Ronnée nicht mit Besichtigungstouren, sondern marschierte schnurstracks auf eine der anderen Seiten des Dreiecks zu, in dem sie herausgekommen waren, wo sich zwei weitere Portale befanden. Von der Plattform aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Gebirge, das das Herz des Dschungels vom Rest Maguumas abtrennte, und sich in der heranschleichenden Dämmerung bereits gelblich färbte.

Die Nekromantin musterte die Asura kurz und wartete darauf, dass Ronnée durch ein Portal trat, schließlich war Löwenstein ihr Ziel gewesen und nicht Rata Sum. Ronnée schickte den kleinen Golem mit einem kurzen Befehl in die unteren Ebenen Rata Sums, ins Labor der Cybernetics-Kru, ehe sie vor dem rechten der beiden Portale zum Stehen kam. Sie hielt dem Portalwächter wieder ihre Marke hin und erklärte ihm das Gleiche wie dem Wächter in Soren Draa. Dieser ließ sie ohne Weiteres passieren, und wenige Augenblicke später wurden die Reisenden förmlich von der kühlen Seeluft Löwensteins erschlagen, die so gar nichts mit der stickigen Dschungelluft gemein hatte. Die beiden befanden sich in einem Kreis aus sechs Portalen, zwischen denen insgesamt drei Tore zu allen Seiten in die Stadt führten, und vor denen sich die unterschiedlichsten Leute tummelten - von Charr bis hin zu Skritt, einem rattenähnlichen Volk, das noch nicht lange genug auf der Oberfläche Tyrias lebte, damit Silencia diese Spezies kannte, aber da waren diese Wesen nicht die einzigen. "Willkommen in Löwenstein.", verkündete Ronnée, „Wie sieht's aus - wollt Ihr erst Eure Truhe ausfindig machen oder lieber eine sprechende Pflanze kennen lernen?"

"Ihr sagtet doch, dass es keine Xunlai-Truhen mehr gibt. Wieso sollte ich dann danach suchen?" Die Nekromantin löste ihren Blick von der Asura und sah sich um. Sie begutachtete die Portale und versuchte ein weiteres Mal vergeblich, ein bekanntes Merkmal auszumachen, als ihr Blick an zwei Quaggan hängen blieb. "Bei Gelegenheit müsst Ihr mir noch mehr über die Rassen von Tyria erzählen. Über diese...äh...Wesen zum Beispiel." Sie deutete auf die beiden Gestalten, deren Körperform an heranwachsende Frösche erinnerte. Dann straffte die Nekromantin sich wieder und sah entschlossen zu der Asura. "Aber zuerst die Pflanzen."

"Ich sagte lediglich, dass ich noch nie von ihnen gehört habe. Was nicht bedeutet, dass es gar keine mehr gibt. Und diese laufenden Kaulquappen da sind Quaggan. Einfach gestrickte Wesen, die ebenfalls aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben wurden und so bei uns gelandet sind. Aber man kommt ganz gut mit ihnen klar." Ronnée nickte wie zur Bestätigung und verließ den großen Platz durch das westliche Tor, welches genau in das Zentrum Löwensteins führte. Bei dem reich verzierten und gut besuchten Gebäude der örtlichen Bank führte sie die Menschenfrau etwas weiter südlich und dann am Ufer entlang, bis sie im Wohnviertel angekommen waren. Hier schienen nicht gerade die wohlhabendsten Bürger zu leben, dafür waren die Häuser aber umso eindrucksvoller: Boote, die in den Felswänden befestigt und zu Häusern umfunktioniert worden waren, oder Wohnräume, die man komplett aus Trümmern und Strandgut errichtet hatte - keines der Häuser ähnelte einem anderen, jedes hatte seinen eigenen Stil. In eine der Felswände war eine unscheinbare Treppe gemeißelt, deren Stufen anscheinend willkürlich einen Weg zu den oberen Hausbooten bildeten, und genau dort führte Ronnée die Menschenfrau hin.

Silencia beobachtete ihre Umgebung genau, um sich später auch alleine zurecht finden zu können, folgte der Asura dabei aber zügig. Sie nahm zur Kenntnis, dass anscheinend kein einziger Stein vom alten Löwenstein stehen geblieben war und versuchte dann, ihren Geist von den vielen Eindrücken frei zu machen, um sich auf die Begegnung mit der Sylvari vorzubereiten. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich wieder an den Kontakt mit anderen Lebewesen und es fiel ihr etwas leichter, die Geschehnisse um sich herum einzuordnen - wenn jetzt jemand ein Päckchen mit Essen zu ihr werfen würde, würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für ein Begrüßungsritual halten.

Für ihre Größe erstaunlich leichtfüßig meisterte Ronnée die unterschiedlich hohen Stufen, als ließe sie sich von nichts durch ihre Größe einschränken. Die Treppe führte die beiden Reisenden zu einem steinernen Plateau, das scheinbar auf natürliche Weise im Fels entstanden, dann aber durch fleißige Hände zu einem bewohnbaren Bereich ausgebaut worden war. Hier oben waren die wenigen Gebäude keine Schiffe, sondern Höhlen, die ausgebaut und verfeinert wurden, und nur die Öffnungen waren mit Schiffstrümmern und ähnlichem verkleidet worden, um dem Wind Stand zu halten. Dennoch flatterten unzählige Girlanden und Lichterketten im Wind, ließen den Stein in den unterschiedlichsten Farben aufleuchten, und dazwischen hingen überall Fackeln an den Wänden, die nach und nach entzündet wurden, als die Dunkelheit langsam hereinbrach. Ronnée führte Silencia zu einem Haus, dessen Eingang zusätzlich bunt bemalt war, und klopfte ein paar mal laut an. Dann drehte sie sich zu der Menschenfrau um und sagte "Sie kann sehr direkt sein. Denkt daran, dass nichts, was sie sagt, beleidigend gemeint ist."

Silencia sah ausdruckslos zu Ronnée. "Verstanden."So etwas hatte sie nicht erwartet, Asura hatte sie deutlich arroganter und weniger hilfsbereit in Erinnerung. Im Allgemeinen brachten unschöne Kommentare sie nicht in Rage, seien sie nun beleidigend gemeint gewesen oder nicht. Sich über gesprochene Worte aufzuregen war eine weitere menschliche Eigenschaft, die sie nicht mehr besaß und bei anderen auch nicht schätzte, da sie den Blick für das große Ganze, für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge trübte. Die Gesellschaft der Asura war ihr angenehm, da diese keine unnötigen Worte zu verlieren schien und sehr zielorientiert handelte, aber nichts anderes kannte sie von dieser Rasse. Ob die Pflanzenwesen ähnlich hilfreiche oder eher hinderliche Begleiter waren, würde sie hoffentlich bald wissen. Sie blickte zur Tür und wartete darauf, dass jemand öffnete.

Tatsächlich wurde die Tür schnell geöffnet, oder besser gesagt, mit einem gewaltigen Windstoß förmlich aufgerissen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass die Tür dabei nicht abgerissen wurde, und genauso stürmisch wurden die beiden Reisenden begrüßt. Der Kopf einer Frau erschien im dämmerigen Licht, die Haut aus blasser, rötlicher Rinde, die hier und da von leuchtend blauen Adern durchzogen war. Sie leuchteten tatsächlich, denn mit Eintreten der Dunkelheit kam die fluoreszierende Wirkung des Sylvariblutes erst vollständig zur Geltung und zeigte sich nun in filigranen blauen Mustern überall auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Haar selbst hatte die Form von Efeu, der in unzähligen kleinen Blättern in einer aufwändigen Frisur um ihr Gesicht waberte - und das in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu starrten sie ein paar pechschwarze Augen an, dies jedoch mit einer Freundlichkeit, die dem restlichen Regenbogen in nichts nachstand.

"Ronnée-Maus! Welche Überraschung. Seid Ihr geschrumpft seit dem letzten Mal? Und wer ist das bei Euch? Ich dachte, Ihr könnt Menschen nicht ausstehen? Ach, was mache ich denn - kommt erst mal rein! Was kann ich Euch bringen? Tee, Kekse?"

Genauso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand die Sylvari nun auch wieder im Inneren der Hütte und hinterließ nur eine Spur aus lautem Gerümpel und vereinzelten Kommentaren. Ronnée schmunzelte, sah Silencia mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und sagte dann lediglich: "Nuriel.", so als würde das alles erklären, und trat dann in die Hütte ein, die im Übrigen genauso chaotisch aussah wie die Sylvari selbst, aber dennoch hatte es etwas Gemütliches – auch wenn es scheinbar keine freie Fläche gab, auf der man sich hätte niederlassen können.

Silencia ließ diese Erfahrung kurz auf sich wirken, ehe sie ebenfalls hinter der Asura in die Hütte trat und versuchte, die Tür zu schließen - diese war etwas unförmig und hing leicht schief in den Angeln, deshalb war sie nicht ganz so einfach zu zu bekommen. Sie begutachtete das Interieur genau und versuchte, daraus etwas auf die Sylvari zu schließen, da ihr die meisten Gegenstände aber unbekannt waren oder seltsam verfremdet aussahen, kam sie damit nicht weit. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen blickte sie zu Ronnée, um zu sehen wie diese sich verhielt und es ihr gleich zu tun.

Ronnée suchte sich eine der Ecken aus, die etwas weniger vollgestopft waren, und schob mit einer Hand achtlos etwas Gerümpel zur Seite um sich dann auf etwas niederzulassen, was sich tatsächlich als Stuhl entpuppte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Silencia unter dem Gerümpel einen weiteren Stuhl ausgemacht hatte, den sie aber mit einer fließenden Bewegung ebenso schnell leer fegte wie die Asura zuvor und sich dann darauf niederließ. Schon bald kam auch Nuriel wieder aus dem Dunklen ihres Heims, mit einem Tablett voller Kekse in der Hand und einem Krug in der anderen. "Ich habe die hier noch gefunden, die sehen noch brauchbar aus. Und Tee kann ich leider gerade doch nicht anbieten, dafür aber das hier! Zuerst hatte ich einen Krug Milch in der Hand, die scheint mir aber dann doch etwas zu lange gestanden zu haben... Also habe ich hier etwas Saft! Und zwar..." Sie schnupperte kurz an dem Krug, überlegte dann und zuckte die Schultern. "Irgendwas Fruchtiges. Scheint noch nicht vergoren zu sein. Becher findet Ihr irgendwo auf dem Tisch."Die Sylvari schob, ebenso wie Ronnée und Silencia, etwas von dem Gerümpel einfach beiseite, um Krug und Teller abzustellen, und fischte dann wie durch Zauberhand zwei Becher aus dem Chaos hervor, die zumindest noch nicht lebendig waren. Ronnée nahm einen davon, stellte ihn jedoch sofort wieder hin, als dieser an ihren Fingern kleben blieb. Von den Keksen jedoch nahm sie einen. "Und jetzt erzählt! Was macht Ihr hier? Wer ist der Mensch? Wieso bringt Ihr sie mit?" Die Neugier war der Sylvari ins Gesicht geschrieben, und erwartungsvoll sah sie die Menschenfrau an, nachdem Ronnée lediglich mit dem Kinn in Silencias Richtung gedeutet hatte. Die Menschenfrau beäugte sowohl den Becher als auch die Kekse ganz genau, machte aber keine Anstalten, etwas davon zu nehmen. Die Geste der Asura nahm sie zum Anlass, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen. "Ronnée hat mir angeboten, mich einer Sylvari vorzustellen. Ich habe zugestimmt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sprach dann aber weiter. "Ich war lange in den Nebeln und hatte vorher noch nie etwas von Eurer Rasse gehört." Mehr fügte sie nicht hinzu; die Pflanzenfrau würde schon fragen, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Nuriel machte ganz große Augen, während sie ebenfalls einen der Kekse verspeiste und dabei mehr als die Hälfte auf dem Boden verlor, der allerdings kaum auszumachen war unter den wild durcheinander liegenden Sachen. "In den Nebeln... Also wart ihr tot? Wie ist es passiert? Und wie lange wart ihr da? Wie seid Ihr wieder raus gekommen? Und wie habt Ihr Ronnée kennengelernt? Das Mädchen bringt nicht wirklich oft..." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf die Asura, "...Freunde mit, wisst Ihr?" Ronnée selbst bedachte diesen Kommentar lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sonst nichts.

Silencia sah fragend zu Ronnée herüber. Sie hätte die Asura-Frau nicht unbedingt als Freundin bezeichnet. "Ich bin gewissermaßen tot, aber deswegen bin ich nicht in den Nebeln gewesen. Als die Götter die Menschen endgültig alleine ließen und ich Grenths Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren konnte, bin ich in sein Reich, die Unterwelt, gegangen und habe darauf gewartet, dass er mir wieder eine Aufgabe gibt. Ich spüre seine Anwesenheit noch immer nicht, aber trotzdem hat mich etwas aus der Unterwelt hierher gebracht - mir ist selbst nicht klar, was oder wie. Meine Erinnerung setzt an dem Punkt wieder ein, wo ich Ronnée habe reden hören, irgendwo in einer Ruine nahe des Dschungels." Sie machte eine Pause um auf neue Fragen zu warten.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln ging über das Gesicht der Asura, als sie Silencias Blick bemerkte, die Sylvari hingegen war ernst und konzentriert, ihre Gedanken waren mit den Erzählungen der Menschenfrau beschäftigt. Mit großen Augen saß sie am Tisch und schob geistesabwesend etwas Gerümpel hin und her. "Wann war das? Und wie ist das, tot zu sein? Ihr...müsst aber nicht regelmäßig Opfer bringen oder sowas, um weiterzuleben, oder? Oder euch von Menschenfleisch ernähren?", bei den letzten Worten war ein leichtes Grinsen auf Nuriels Gesicht zu erkennen, die offenbar einen etwas schrägen Sinn für Humor hatte.

Silencia seufzte leise und erhob ein weiteres Mal ihre Stimme. "Ich muss gar nichts essen. Und in die Unterwelt bin ich - " kurz überlegte sie, welchem Jahr es in der tyrianischen Zeitrechnung entsprach " - 1076 nach Exodus gegangen." Wie sich 'tot sein' anfühlte und wann und unter welchen Umständen sie gestorben war - wobei man sich darüber streiten konnte, das wirklich als ihren Tod zu bezeichnen - verschwieg sie bewusst. Die Sylvari schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, als die Nekromantin das Jahr ihres Verschwindens aussprach und sog leise die Luft ein, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Und wie habt Ihr beiden Euch kennen gelernt? Ronnée und Ihr meine ich."

Silencia warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Asura, als diese aber keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, ergriff die Menschenfrau abermals das Wort. "Ronnée hatte etwas gesagt und da weit und breit niemand außer mir da war, dachte ich, sie hätte mit mir geredet. Ich war anfangs auch etwas desorientiert und habe sie deshalb um Informationen gebeten."

Nun schaltete auch Ronnée sich wieder ein. „Selbstgespräche führen ist kein Verbrechen. Freiwillig würde ich niemals ein Gespräch mit Menschen anfangen!"

Für einige Augenblicke wurde es still zwischen den Frauen, bis die Asura erneut begann zu sprechen. "Gar nichts essen? Wie soll das denn funktionieren?"

Daraufhin hakte auch Nuriel weiter nach. "Wie sieht es aus mit Schlaf? Wenn Ihr so gesehen bereits tot seid - könnt Ihr dann nochmal sterben? Also richtig?"

Die Dunkelheit war inzwischen ganz hereingebrochen, und das Licht der Fackeln von draußen spiegelte sich in den staubigen Fensterscheiben. Die Sylvari selbst hatte zwischenzeitlich eine kleine Öllampe entzündet, die zwar kärgliches Licht spendete, aber es reichte, um zumindest den Tisch und die daran Sitzenden zu erhellen. Der Rest des Heims lag im Dunkeln und die Schatten des Gerümpels hatten sogar etwas Unheimliches, wie sie sich im Licht des Feuers bewegten und verzerrten.

Langsam blickte die Nekromantin von einer zur anderen. "Wie genau es funktioniert weiß ich nicht, ich habe bisher angenommen, dass Grenth meinen Körper am Leben hält. Ich esse nicht, ich schlafe nicht, in meinen Adern fließt kein Blut. Ich empfinde auch nicht besonders viele Emotionen." Kurz zögerte sie, sprach dann jedoch unbeirrt weiter. "Ich nehme an, wenn Ihr meinen Körper in mehrere Stücke zerteilt wäre ich tot - oder zumindest handlungsunfähig. Es ist einmal vorgekommen, dass meine Gruppe nahezu komplett ausgelöscht wurde - meine Verbündeten waren tot und ich war für eine Weile wie benommen und konnte mich kaum bewegen, wohl aber meine Umgebung wahrnehmen." Sie hielt inne und wartete, ob neue Fragen kommen würden. Es machte ihr nichts aus über ihre Art der Existenz zu erzählen, denn wie sie gesagt hatte empfand sie kaum Emotionen, also auch keine Scham oder Angst vor Ablehnung. Dass jemand aber so viel aufrichtiges Interesse wie die beiden zeigte, hatte sie jedoch selten erlebt.

Nuriel rückte mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nah an das von Silencia heran, wie als betrachtete sie ein seltsames Artefakt. "Gegen wen habt Ihr bitte gekämpft, dass so viele Leute dabei gestorben sind? Von so etwas weiß ich lediglich bei dem Kampf um die Klaueninsel…" Kurz hielt die Sylvari inne, ehe sie wieder unbeirrt weitersprach. „Aber - kein Essen, kein Schlaf - Wird Euch dann nicht langweilig? Was macht Ihr die ganze Nacht?" Die Nekromantin blickte unbeeindruckt zurück, als die Sylvari ihr so nahe kam. "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich empfinde nicht sonderlich viel. Ich spüre keine Langweile. Ich warte einfach." Ronnée hatte nur stumm in sich hinein gegrinst, während Nuriel ihre vielen Fragen ausgesprochen hatte, meldete sich nun aber auch zu Wort. „Körper zerteilen? Sagt das bloß nicht gegenüber anderen Asura. Wir sind sehr erfindungsfreudig, am Ende landet Ihr noch in einem Labor und werdet unter Beobachtung zerstückelt." Ohne weitere Erklärungen zu ihrer Anmerkung zu liefern streckte Ronnée die Füße aus und stemmte die Fäuste auf den Tisch. "Also gut Ihr beiden, Ihr könnt Euch gerne noch nett unterhalten, bis die Sonne aufgeht. Ich aber sollte langsam nach Rata Sum zurück, es ist schon spät."

Nun sah Silencia zu Ronnée. "Ich verstehe nicht, was es einem Asura bringen sollte, mich zu zerschneiden." Als die Asura aufbrechen wollte, blieb sie weiter still sitzen. Da sie keine Aufgabe oder ein Ziel hatte, auf das sie hinarbeitete, sah sie kein Problem darin, noch eine Weile bei der Sylvari zu bleiben - auch wenn sie keinen Zeitvertreib gebraucht hätte.

"Wissen." Mehr erwiderte Ronnée nicht, stand vom Tisch auf und winkte den beiden ein mal kurz, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand.

Nuriel blickte ihr einige Augenblicke lang schweigend hinterher, dann kehrte das Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zurück. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd stützte sie das Kinn auf ihre Handfläche. "Diese Asura... Kommt mich nur selten besuchen, aber wenn, hat sie immer eine Überraschung parat!" Kichernd goss Nuriel sich selbst etwas aus einer Schale ein, die sie irgendwo hinter sich hervorgekramt hatte, und die klare Flüssigkeit schien tatsächlich einfach nur Wasser zu sein. "Also, was ist jetzt Euer Plan, langfristig? Ich meine, Ihr habt kein Zuhause, keine Familie, zu der Ihr zurückkehren könntet. Kein Geld, keinen Besitz. Wie wollt Ihr jetzt weitermachen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht." Antwortete Silencia ruhig. "Ich warte immer noch darauf, wieder von Grenth geleitet zu werden. Bis dahin werde ich einfach - " sie zuckte mit den Schultern " - abwarten."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue lehnte Nuriel sich zurück und strich sich dabei eine ihrer bunt-blättrigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich dachte, Grenth hätte diese Welt zusammen mit den anderen Göttern vor langer Zeit verlassen. Möglicherweise hat er Euch deshalb aus der Unterwelt geworfen, um alles aufzuräumen, bevor er endgültig gehen kann?" Sie stand auf, um aus einer dunklen Ecke etwas Öl zu holen, um damit die Lampe aufzufüllen, die kurz vor dem Erlöschen war. "Für was auch immer Ihr Euch entscheidet - ich biete Euch gerne an, eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Nur ein Bett kann ich Euch nicht anbieten, aber das braucht Ihr schließlich auch nicht, richtig?"

Die Menschenfrau musterte die Sylvari kurz aber eindringlich. "Wie ich bereits sagte, lebe ich nur durch - und für - Grenth. Ohne ihn habe ich keine Aufgabe mehr in dieser Welt. Wenn die Götter die Welt endgültig verlassen haben, dann gibt es für mich hier nichts mehr, was ich tun kann." Sie dachte einige Augenblicke nach. "Wenn Ihr mit Eurer Vermutung Recht habt, wird mich Seine Macht nicht mehr lange am Leben erhalten und ich werde früher oder später mein Bewusstsein für immer verlieren; sterben würde ich es nicht unbedingt nennen."

"Nun... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich mir für Euch eher wünschen sollte. Das, was Ihr führt, kann ich nicht wirklich Leben nennen, zumindest nicht nach meiner Vorstellung. So gesehen ist der Tod, oder was auch immer Euch dann erwartet, nichts Schlechtes, lediglich eine weitere Etappe auf Eurer Reise." Nuriel nippte an ihrem Krug, sah Silencia dabei aber weiterhin in die Augen. "Ich bin froh, Euer Leben nicht leben zu müssen. Ich lebe für Freude und Trauer, für die Höhen und Tiefen, die die Welt mir zu bieten hat. Ohne all dies... Würde ich nicht mehr leben wollen." Silencia blickte eine Weile still in die Ferne. "Vielleicht war es der menschliche Überlebenswille in mir, der mich damals dazu brachte, diese Existenz einem Tod vorzuziehen oder die Angst vor dem, was folgen könnte, aber ich bereue diese Entscheidung nicht. Nicht nur, weil ich es nicht kann oder will, ich empfinde kein Leid, so wie es jetzt ist. Diese Existenz ist nur ein weiteres Teil in einem unendlichen Puzzle, das keiner von uns ganz verstehen kann und ich habe das einfach angenommen und wehre mich nicht dagegen. Und wenn meine Existenz endet, dann ist es so. Ich sehe es nicht als Befreiung, aber ich fürchte es auch nicht. Es ist das unausweichliche Ende, dem jeder irgendwann gegenüberstehen wird."

Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte den Mund der Sylvari bei Silencias letzten Worten. "Da bin ich froh, als das geboren zu sein, was ich bin. Denn ich weiß, wohin ich nach meinem Tod gehen werde. Dort war ich bereits vor meiner Geburt, und dorthin kehre ich zurück, wenn mein Körper nicht mehr ist. Es ist ein friedlicher Ort, von Schönheit und Ruhe geprägt, und selbst nach meinem Ableben werde ich mein Wissen mit denen teilen können, die erst in vielen Jahren das Licht dieser Welt erblicken werden." Eine Spur von Interesse streifte das Gesicht der Nekromantin. "Wie meint Ihr das? Ist das der Glaube der Sylvari?" Kurz wurde sie still. "Für zwanzig Jahre, die Euer Volk existiert ist das eine ziemlich individuelle Vorstellung."

Nuriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist kein Glaube, es ist das, was war, was ist und was sein wird. Uns Sylvari gibt es seit zwanzig Jahren, ich selbst bin vor vier Jahren geboren worden. Allerdings lebte ich schon lange vorher, nur eben im Traum, dem Ort, an dem alle Seelen der Sylvari sich vor oder nach ihrem Tod aufhalten. Viele Jahre streifte ich durch diesen Ort, nicht mehr als ein Gedanke, ein Hauch von Leben, ohne festen Körper. Aber als ich dann geboren wurde, hatte ich bereits alles Wissen von meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, die vor diesem Tag wieder in den Traum zurückgekehrt waren. Und eines Tages werde auch ich zurückkehren und denen mein Wissen über die Welt vermachen, die selbst noch darauf warten, in ihrem Körper zu erblühen."

Eine Weile blieb Silencia still und dachte nach. "Kehrt Euer Geist von sich aus in diesen Traum zurück? Oder muss Euer Körper auch wieder zu dem Ort Eurer Geburt? - Wird Euer Geist dann möglicherweise irgendwann wiedergeboren?" Setzte sie noch hinzu. So ganz durchschaute sie das was die Pflanzenfrau ihr erzählte noch nicht.

"Nein, das muss er nicht. Der tote Körper wird verwesen, verbrennen, oder was auch immer die Hinterbliebenen mit ihm anstellen, aber der Geist wird seinen Weg immer in den Traum zurückfinden, solange die Blasse Mutter über uns wacht. Ob wir aber wiedergeboren werden weiß ich nicht - möglich wäre es. Das wäre eine Frage, die ich unserer Mutter stellen müsste." Antwortete Nuriel nachdenklich. Silencia war nun endgültig verstummt und starrte auf einen unbestimmten Punkt. Wenn Ihre Existenz bald ein Ende finden würde, war es unwichtig, neue Informationen zu sammeln und diese Welt kennen zu lernen um sie besser zu verstehen. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Sylvari und überlegte, was sie noch sagen sollte. "Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet es irgendwann erfahren." Sie rückte ihren Stuhl etwas nach hinten und stand auf. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen und einen Platz aufsuchen, an dem mein Körper bleiben kann, wenn - " Sie suchte nach umschreibenden Worten. Lebende sprachen nicht gerne vom Tod und waren oft unangenehm berührt gewesen, wenn sie die Dinge klar und sachlich formuliert hatte. " - wenn der Rest von mir von dieser Welt geht." Überrascht starrte Nuriel Silencia an. "Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wie nah oder fern dieser Zeitpunkt ist. Wollt Ihr nicht noch die Welt neu entdecken, solange es noch möglich ist?" Etwas verlegen wickelte Nuriel sich eine ihrer Blättersträhnen um den Finger, auf und ab, immer wieder. "Was ich sagen möchte, ist, dass es auch andere gibt, die für Euren Körper eine geeignete Ruhestätte finden können, wenn es soweit ist. Oder Ihr sucht diesen Ort aus und jemand anderes bringt Euch dann dorthin - es sei denn, Ihr wollt wirklich auf unbestimmte Zeit dort meditieren, bis es passiert, statt zu erkunden, was wirklich alles in zweihundert Jahren passiert ist. Die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch." Die Sylvari unterdrückte ein leichtes Gähnen und warf einen verstohlenen Blick nach draußen, wo die Fackeln bereits nach und nach heruntergebrannt waren. "Ihr mögt vielleicht keinen Sinn darin sehen, noch etwas zu lernen - aber ist es nicht besser, seine Zeit mit Dingen zu verbringen, die den Geist noch etwas auf Trab halten?"

Die Menschenfrau sah Nuriel mit ihren ausdruckslosen, weißen Augen an und seufzte leise. "Wisst Ihr, ich folge keinem Antrieb oder Willen der aus mir selbst kommt, so wie Lebende; ich bin wie ein Golem ohne Meister. Ich wurde belebt um zu dienen und nun bleibt mir nichts als auf den Tod zu warten. Oder - " Unwillkürlich musste sie an einen abtrünnigen Magier aus Kryta denken, der durch langjährige Experimente mit Kadavern außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten erworben hatte und in der Lage gewesen sein sollte, die Knochendiener seiner Gegner deren Einfluss zu entziehen oder sogar unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. " - naja." Als sie ihren Blick ziellos durch die Wohnung streifen ließ, erinnerte sie sich, dass die Sylvari im Gegensatz zu ihr sehr wohl Schlaf und Erholung brauchte. "Meine Anwesenheit hält Euch vom Ausruhen ab. Danke für Eure Zeit." Sie blieb noch kurz unschlüssig im Raum stehen, bevor sie sich langsam durch das Gerümpel zum Ausgang schob. Auch die Sylvari stand nun auf, nahm die Lampe um der Frau den Weg zur Tür zu leuchten und lächelte sanft. "Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen, hier zu verweilen. Aber ich verstehe, wenn Ihr dies nicht tun wollt. Doch seid Euch gewiss, dass Ihr jederzeit hierher zurückkehren könnt, wenn Ihr es Euch anders überlegt. Ich kann Euch nur anbieten, mich um Euren Körper zu kümmern, wenn es soweit ist. Die Entscheidung müsst Ihr treffen." In Nuriels Stimme lag keinerlei Trauer oder Forderung, lediglich eine Tatsache, das konnte Silencia klar erkennen. An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu der Sylvari um. "Meint Ihr, ich könnte mich einem Asura zu Forschungszwecken zur Verfügung stellen? Ronnée hatte doch gesagt, dass Asura Wissen daraus gewinnen könnten." Dass das für sie eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung sein könnte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, denn in ihr war nur Leere, die gefüllt werden wollte. Dass sie trotz Grenths Abwesenheit noch weiter existierte, hatte möglicherweise doch einen tieferen Grund; sie musste ihn nur finden. Vielleicht war das die Aufgabe gewesen, mit der Grenth sie aus der Unterwelt hier hin gebracht hatte und es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie als erstes dieser Asura begegnet war. Als die Nekromantin ihre Frage ausgesprochen hatte, machte sich kurz Fassungslosigkeit in Nuriels Blick breit. Sie blinzelte mehrere Male, wie um diesen Ausdruck wieder loszuwerden, dann neigte sie ein wenig den Kopf, als könne sie so besser verstehen, was Silencia gerade gesagt hatte. "Oh? Nun... Sicher. Es wird bestimmt einige Krus geben, die Euch mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Ganz besonders die Inquestur, aber... Bitte, vermeidet diese Schurken. Die Inquestur hat nie etwas Gutes im Sinne, und sie wird Euch womöglich sogar als Waffe nutzen... Als Waffe gegen das Gute."

Sichtlich besorgt hielt Nuriel ein paar Herzschläge lang Silencias Blick fest, dann nickte sie mehr zu sich selbst. "Was Ihr auch vorhabt, gelangt nicht in die falschen Hände. Bitte." Die Nekromantin blickte der Sylvari einige Augenblicke lang stumm entgegen, ehe sie antwortete. Die erschrockene Reaktion war ihr nicht entgangen und sie fragte sich, woran Ronnée wohl arbeitete und ob sie dort von Wert sein konnte, aber sie wollte Nuriel nicht noch länger mit ihren Fragen aufhalten. „Wisst Ihr was - bevor ich Euch noch länger aufhalte - ich warte bis Ihr Euch ausgeruht habt. Dann ist immer noch Zeit für diese Dinge." Nuriel nickte. "Kommt nach Tagesanbruch wieder zu mir, dann können wir Eure nächsten Schritte in Ruhe besprechen."

"Bei Tagesanbruch." Silencia nickte zum Abschied und ging ein paar Meter über das Plateau, auf dem sich die Wohnung befand, bis sie eine Stelle gefunden hatte, an der sie bis zum Morgengrauen ausharren wollte, kniete sich hin und wartete.


End file.
